Assault Rifle (JC2)
The Assault Rifle is a weapon in Just Cause 2. For any other type of assault rifle, see Assault Rifle (disambiguation). Appearance The weapon is almost identical to the Colt M4A1, Heckler & Koch HK416, or the M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle. This weapon also features an IWI Galil-like skeleton stock, a cheek rest on top of the stock. The weapon's front sight is folded down in the Black Market image. This is not unusual as the sights on many real weapons can be folded down, to prevent damage. For example, Rico may be running through a forest or a messy area, and something may snag onto his front sight and snap it off. Realistically, having the front site down is heavily impractical for firefights because it will lead to poor aim lining, missed shots, and not knowing what exactly will be hit. This is why having a rear sight is helpful, as it reaffirms what exactly will be hit as opposed to seeing and assuming with the site down, or no sight at all. Performance When fully upgraded to level 6 in the Black Market, this weapon has the highest rate of fire, but does less damage per hit than the Machine Gun. It's a medium-range weapon, being more accurate than the Shotgun or a Sawed-Off Shotgun, but less accurate than the Pistol or Revolver. Aiming with the weapon, like all guns, increases its accuracy and therefore conserving ammunition. While it does deplete its ammunition capacity relatively quickly, it becomes very common later in the game, making ammunition abundant. At the start of the game, only officers and elites are seen using these. At 3 stars level or above, it can kill grunts easily and oddly enough gives them a bit of hang-time, which can be used to accumulate fall kills from high structures. It can also make short work of Water Towers pretty easy. Its balance of damage and fire rate means that it is more of an "all-around" weapon when compared to other automatic weapons. It does seem odd though that when upgraded each time, only two more rounds are added to the magazine size. This does, however, mean that the power of the assault rifle becomes deadly, making just one shot to the head necessary. In hardcore difficulty, the damage output by this weapon is pretty high, both to you and the Panau Military, so be wary when running into Panau Military soldiers with this weapon. Having this weapon can come in handy on higher difficulty levels (such as Experienced and Hardcore) when doing major missions and assassinating higher-end government officials such as colonels, officers, demolition officers. The reason for this is because the Assault Rifle, as mentioned previously, has a relatively high rate of fire, decent accuracy and easier to manage ammunition. With these features of a higher-end Assault Rifle, missions later in the storyline that may be tougher to some people (for example Three Kings, Into The Den and A Just Cause) will be easier to complete and less of a challenge. Locations *Many missions, such as "A Just Cause", have this weapon in weapon crates. **Three can be found in weapon crates in Casino Bust. **In the Ular Boys' opium-storage temple (Lelaki Temple) at X:13400; Y:30630. Unfortunately, the mission is the only time this weapon spawns there. **Some spawn in the den during Into the Den, but it's not known if they still spawn after the mission. *It's one of the first few weapons to be unlocked in the Black Market, where one with 180 rounds costs $55,000. *An unmarked colonel in an Agency mission uses one. This is the only time a colonel can be found with one. *A colonel's bodyguards might have one. These bodyguards randomize two-handed weapons. *Masayo Washio uses one. *Pandak "Baby" Panay uses one at the end of A Just Cause. *Used by military and faction elites. Likewise, they can also appear at their faction HQs: **Reapers HQ. There is even one in a weapon crate here, very conveniently for the early game. **Ular Boys HQ. **Roaches HQ. **Military grunts can also rarely be seen with this weapon. An example is in Can I get a Witness. *Port Kepulauan Pelaut. There are two ammunition boxes of this here. Trivia *One of the loading images shows a Panauan soldier in front of a Propaganda Trailer, holding what looks like an AK-47. That assault rifle does not actually make an appearance in the game itself. *The assault rifle could be considered as a successor to the two assault rifles from Just Cause (1), the Adler FF M-72 and the Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. *This weapon may well have been sold to the Panau Military during the reign of Papa Panay. After all, the Agency did sell them the Flak Cannons (as stated in Welcome to Panau). The Panau Military could have started mass-producing these after Pandak "Baby" Panay took leadership, as copies of real weapons are often mass-produced in other nations. *As a minor irony, Masayo Washio uses this weapon, even though this weapon is influenced by American assault rifle designs. The Imperial Japanese Military fought against the United States during World War II. Gallery Kastelo Singa.png|Held by Rico at the Kastelo Singa base. URGA-9380 (2 versions).png|Rico carrying it on his back, while holding a different weapon, or item. Seen here admiring two URGA-9380s at the Kem Udara Wau Pantas base. Just Cause 2 beta soldier.png|The weapon this soldier is carrying might be this weapon during development. In development, this weapon had a scope. More about this at Cut game content from Just Cause 2. Just Cause 2 Panauan Secret Serviceman with Assault Rifle.jpg|A Panauan Secret Serviceman using this weapon in Into the Den. Rico aiming Assault Rifle close-in view.jpg|Rico aiming down sights (note that Rico has been modified.) Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Featured Articles